This invention is directed generally to a stop device, and more particularly to a resilient, preferably plastic stop device that serves as an end stop member for a tubular container, for example of the type which is used in packaging electrical or electronic components.
In the handling, transportation and storage of electronic or electrical components such as integrated circuit components and the like, it is considered advantageous to house the components in protective enclosures. One type of protective enclosure which has gained commercial acceptance comprises an elongate tubular member formed from a conductive plastic material. One wall of the tube has spaced apart edges which receive a transparent window to permit observation of the components housed within the tube. Generally speaking, the tube is of complementary cross-sectional dimensions for receiving the bodies of the electronic components in side-by-side or end-to-end abutting condition with projecting leads or terminals thereof contacting the conductive plastic material of an interior wall of the tube.
Such tubes may be formed from a continuously extruded or otherwise formed tubular member cut to desired lengths to define individual containers for packaging desired numbers of components. Accordingly, suitable end stop means must be additionally provided to close off the ends of the tubular container once the desired number of components has been loaded therein. In this regard, such end stop means have heretofore generally been spaced by some integral member of widths or lengths of the components to be packed side-by-side or end-to-end therein, so as to substantially abut outer surfaces of the component at either extreme end of the tube.
One such closure device which has been utilized consists of a generally cylindrical post or pin-like member traversing an interior dimension of the tube and preferably substantially centered within the tube. Preferably, the pin includes opposite head and tip portions of enlarged diameter for engaging opposite outer surfaces of the tube to hold the pin in place. Suitable aligned through apertures are provided at opposite ends of the tube for receiving these pins.
It will be appreciated that the foregoing end stop arrangements must of necessity leave some space or play therebetween to assure adequate space within the tube for loading the desired number of components therein. However, such additional space or play also permits some relative movement of the components within the tube during shipping and handling. Such relative movement, jostling, or the like may cause some damage to the components during handling and shipping. Moreover, the foregoing arrangement makes no provision to control or absorb any shock that the components may be subjected to during normal handling.